Victor
Victor (sometimes spelled Viktor or Vikter) is a male given name, but can also have other meanings: People Roman Catholics Kings: * Victor Emmanuel I of Sardinia * Victor Emmanuel II of Italy * Victor Emmanuel III of Italy Popes: * Saint Pope Victor I (died 199) * Pope Victor II (c. 1018-1057) * Pope Victor III (c. 1026-1087) Antipopes: * Antipope Victor IV * Antipope Victor IV Bishops of Chur: * Victor I, seventh century * Victor II, eighth century * Victor III (died on or before 836) Saints: * Victor Maurus (died c. 303), also known as Victor the Moor and Victor of Milan * Victor of Marseilles (died c. 290) * Viktor of Xanten (died in the fourth century) Sports figures * Victor Leandro Bagy, Brazilian goalkeeper, of Atlético Mineiro and Brazil * Víctor, Spanish retired footballer * Víctor Sánchez, Spanish retired footballer * Viktor, ring name of Canadian professional wrestler Eric Thompson Surnames * Claude Victor-Perrin (1764–1841), a Napoleonic officer and a Marshal of France (also referred to as "Marshal Victor") * Paul Bins (1827–1881), French author * Alexander Victor (fl. 1910s–1920s), founder of the Victor Animatograph Corporation * Idara Victor, American actess * Jaclyn Victor (born 1978), Malaysian musician Places ;In the United States * Victor * Victor * Victor * Victor * Victor * Victor * Victor * Victor Township ;Elsewhere * Victor Harbor, commonly known as 'Victor' Entertainment Films * Victor Victoria, a 1982 musical comedy about a woman masquerading as man impersonating a woman * ''Victor'' (1993 film), a 1993 French short movie by François Ozon * Victor, a 2008 television film about Canadian swimmer Victor Davis * ''Victor'' (2009 film), a 2009 film * ''Viktor'' (film), a 2014 film by Philippe Martinez Music * ''Victor'' (album), a solo album by Rush's guitarist Alex Lifeson * "Victor", a song from the 1979 album Eat to the Beat by American New Wave group Blondie * Victor Rathnayake (born 1942), Sri Lankan Sinhala folk musician Characters * Victor, the logo and mascot for the Just for Laughs comedy festival * [[wikipedia:Victor (Dollhouse)|Victor (Dollhouse)]], from Joss Whedon's Dollhouse * [[wikipedia:Viktor (Underworld)|Viktor (Underworld)]], from the Underworld film series * [[wikipedia:Victor (Breaking Bad)|Victor (Breaking Bad)]], an underling of criminal mastermind Gustavo Fring in the series Breaking Bad Military equipment * The Victor-class submarine, NATO designation of a class of submarines of the Soviet Union * The Handley Page Victor, strategic bomber aircraft * Pobednik ("The Victor"), a monument in Belgrade dedicated to Serbian soldiers in World War I Businesses * Victor Talking Machine Company, early 20th century American recording company, forerunner of RCA Victor * Victor Company of Japan, usually known as JVC, a Japanese electronics corporation ** Victor Entertainment, Japanese record label, subsidiary of Japan Victor Company (JVC) *** Victor Interactive Software, the video game development branch of Victor Entertainment * Victor, a London-based private jet charter company * Victor Technologies (formerly Sirius Systems Technology), a computer manufacturer in the early 1980s * Victor Technology, a U.S.-based supplier of calculators Other * Victor, the letter "V" in the NATO phonetic alphabet * Victor (formerly ''Empire Ben''), a tugboat in service in Australia from 1951 to 1985 when she was preserved in Geelong * The Victor comic book and annual for boys (1961 to 1994) * Victor, a motorbike from TVS Motors, India * Victor, a Dutch windmill * Victor (Spanish: víctor or vítor), a symbol used in some Spanish universities to commemorate the receipt of the doctoral degree See also * The Victor * Victoria * Victorinus * Saint-Victor, various places in France * Victory * Viktors